Romancing and finding forever
by Summers Groupie
Summary: Warren and Betsy are in love.


Discliamer: I own none of the characters, that's Marvel…. And Stan Lee…. And other people, okay? Ahhh, don't sue me pleaaaaaasee!

A/N: Hope this is okay, it's a one shot, unless I get requests for another chapter. Okay? Good. Then on with the tale!

Warren Kenneth Worthington III. Mr Worthington. Billionaire playboy. Eligible bachelor. Titles. Other people's perceptions of a man with money, good looks, charm and social grace.

'An angel…'

The blonde haired, winged mutant turned to face his love and lover. A smile gradually brightened his face, and he stretched allowing his wings to spread to their greatest width.

"Betsy, you know you shouldn't say things like that."

The lavender tressed psychic smiled at Warren. "Oh I know, your ego wouldn't fit in the room if I carried on like that."

In mock horror and indignation, Warren ran across the small distance between them and pinned her to their shared bed. He lowered his face to it was an inch from hers. A frown creased his mouth, but his eyes shone with laughter and playfulness. "Take it back Bets."

"Or what?" Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock scoffed and pushed her head back into the soft pillows. "What will you do to me?"

Warren sighed and collapsed his weight onto her. Squealing Betsy tried to push him off. "Warren! No fair! I'm not as strong as you!"

He grinned and propped himself back up on his forearms, kissing her forehead then pushing up entirely. Betsy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down so she could plant a firm, yet loving and tender kiss on his lips.

"You can go now…"

"Thank you ma'am." Warren grinned boyishly and stood up, heading for the shower.

Betsy sat up and watched him leave the room, before throwing herself back on the bed with a huge sigh and an even bigger grin on her face. She was in love, for the first time, and she would never leave this man. Not ever. She wrapped herself in the covers and stood up, gazing out of the huge windows that allowed her to see all of New York spread below her. Sighing again happily, she wandered across to the kitchen area and flicked the kettle on. At least she'd persuaded Warren to buy tea and coffee, that way she could choose. Laughing to herself, she got a glass out and poured orange juice into it. Hot drinks could wait, and the kettle being on for nothing would annoy Warren so he'd have to have a drink too. Oh the things she did to make that man eat and drink.

Hearing the shower turn off, Betsy padded across to the door separating them both. "Warren, luv? I put the kettle on, then changed me mind. Think I can have a shower now?"

Warren sighed loudly and stepped from the bathroom, his hair soaked and water still glistening off his chest. His wings were damp, but nothing more.

Have to admit, he knows how to keep himself Betsy thought with a grin. Warren saw her smile and shook his head, splashing her with water. As she prepared to squeal at him and hit him, he ducked away to get clothes.

"Later Bets, we'll sort out your aggression."

She growled at him in response and walked into the bathroom, her nose in the air. Laughing at her behaviour, Warren quickly dressed in casual clothes for a change and walked across to the kettle cursing himself and pouring a cup of coffee out. She knew exactly how to get him… Dammit.

Hearing her singing to herself, Warren edged closer to the bathroom and relaxed against the wall. She was… amazing. Beauty, brains, body, everything. Even a gorgeous voice to match. Betsy Braddock was any man's dream girl, and she could be any man's world. But she was his. His world. Even if she chose someone else, he could never stop loving her.

He listened for a moment longer and realisation hit him and forced another love-evoked smile onto his face. She was singing their song.

But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to

Finishing the song, Betsy stepped out of the shower and into Warren. She smiled and pulled her fingers through her hair. "See you had a drink luv." She remarked quietly.

"I love you Elizabeth, truly I do."

"Love you too Warren."

Both of them smiled and realised that they both felt the same. Things were always going to be this way. Love and being loved. Happiness and joy. Shared between them both. Yes, they were soul mates. Together forever, in love.

How's that my friends? Like, Hate?

This chapter is over, but I can write another on another couple. What do you guys want?

Please Read and Review!

SummersGroupie

-x-x-


End file.
